


To-do List

by Apex54



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex54/pseuds/Apex54
Summary: Poe has been working himself to the bone. They all have. But he seems to have forgotten an important thing to work on in the To-do list: his health.





	To-do List

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that this will probably have 3 or 4 chapters.  
> It's been sitting on my laptop for a while so no harm in sharing.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“I can tell you’re sicker than you’re letting on.”

 

Poe slowly lifts his head out of his hands and looks at Rey, his brief respite clearly not lasting as long as he’d hoped.

 

“Who’s saying I’m sick at all?”

 

Rey puts a hand on her hip and looks down at Poe, who has shoved himself into a little corner of the Millennium Falcon. Her eyebrows furrow.

 

“That’s the response you’re going to go with?” When he gives her nothing but a noncommittal shrug Rey’s eyes briefly look to the ceiling before plopping down next to him with a small thud; nobody else on the ship notices, focused instead on their own affairs. “Look, I’m just saying that you’ve got a snatch of time, and you need a break. A real break, not whatever it is you’re doing right now.”

 

“Everyone here needs a break-”

 

“And they’re taking one,” she interjects.

 

“-but there’s still so much to do.” Poe takes a second to run his hands through his hair before continuing. Strands stick to his forehead despite him having tousled it up. “If I take this chance to crash then I’m not coming back, I need to be focused now more than ever.”

 

Rey sighs and crosses her legs. “If not now then when?”

 

Poe, once again, just shrugs and hangs his head between his legs. Rey stays quiet for a moment, weighing through her options. She certainly can’t bring up how he is _technically_ taking a break right now. All the stressing wasn’t making it all that worthwhile of a rest in her opinion anyway.

 

It’s when it seems he’s about to get up, though, that she finds some of her words.

 

“On Jakku, there were so many times when I felt like I couldn’t take a break,” she starts. Rey looks to Poe, and desperately hopes he’ll take to the story.

 

He does.

 

Poe readjusts in his spot instead, deigning to sit cross-legged as well. Right when he gets settled he sneezes, luckily in the opposite direction of Rey.

 

“That…” he pauses and wipes his already chaffed nose on his sleeve. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” The air’s a little tense; she’s hardly even really met Poe. Nevertheless, Rey persists. “Especially when I had just gotten there,” she says, “I was so scared and I didn’t want to die. I needed to make it to when I could finally leave and… and that meant no breaks.” She lets out a hollow laugh. Poe is still looking at her, attempting to pay as much attention as he can afford. “And, like you, I couldn’t stop; I needed to learn, to adapt and survive.”

 

Poe remains silent, save for a few sniffles.

 

“I was lucky really, that there were a few others kind enough to keep an eye on me at the time. Jakku gets visitors often. There’re always a few of them who bring one sickness or another.”

 

Poe turns his head away a little, then runs his hand through his hair, moving some away from his sweaty forehead before whispering “You’ve got people looking after you now, y’know.”

 

“Yes, I do. So do you.”

 

And to this, Poe says nothing. Instead, he presses one of his hands to the wall and, using it for leverage, pulls his way up to his feet. It takes him a minute though and he’s swaying when he finally gets up.

 

He shoots a quick smile at Ray. “I’m going to see how Chewie’s doing.”

 

Rey goes to speak, but then finds herself without anything more to say, and she can do nothing more but watch him stumble away.


End file.
